Birthday Wishes
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Set six months after the end of "Let Me Fall". A small glimpse into life with Olive and Alfredo.


**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Pushing Daisies. Bumm-er

**Summary: **Six months after the end of "Let Me Fall" we get a snap-shot of life with Olive and Alfredo.

* * *

**Birthday Wishes-  
****-A One Shot**

Olive Snook came into this world with a bang. While many new-borns scream for dear life upon entering this world Olive Snook entered with a mix of laughter and contempt. A high pitched giggle mixed with a loud scream was the sound that met her newly made parents. Her mother and father would later describe the sound as a foreshadowing of Olive's vivacious, life-loving, honest, free-spirited nature. Had Olive remembered the event she would have described the moment as a whirl wind of color and confusion; only stopped by the warmth that engulfed her when she was wrapped in the comforting arms of her mother.

It was then that Olive first saw a horse, as her father danced a stuffed version of the animal before her tiny eyes. With a calming goo and a smile, Olive Snook slept for the first time.

It is now twenty-nine years, eight hours, and twenty-two minutes later, a time more commonly known as the present. Olive Snook is once again celebrating her birthday. And like every birthday since she had moved to the city Olive was talking to her mother…

"Thanks Mom," Olive replied into the phone's receiver, having listened to her mother's birthday wish. "Yes…No I'm not working today…Of course I have plans…Actually, no…I'll be spending the evening with my boyfriend."

Olive's nose scrunched as she said the word and she held her breath. It wasn't that Olive was embarrassed. No. It was just that informing her mother of such relations always made her feel like a teenager, explaining such news for the first time.

"We've been together for about a year and a half now," Olive spoke again. "Yes, it's the same man I was seeing the last time we talked." Olive scoffed. "You sound surprised I've been able to be in a relationship that long…the amount of faith you have in me astounds me…I know, I know--."

Olive paused at her mother's next question. "Actually a visit home might not be that far off…Yes, Alfredo would come along…Again, your faith astounds me…Just staying in, you know…A quiet dinner in…Yes, I know…Maybe…I'll let you know Mom…Okay...Tell Dad I say Hi…Love you too…Bye."

Olive hung up the phone with a sigh. Her routine conversation with her mother on her birthday always took a lot out of her. With her head in her hand she looked over to Digby, who was lying on his back; his head tilted towards the woman who watched over him. He barked.

"Oh hush," Olive replied. "She's just difficult. At least I make the effort." Digby barked again and rolled, pushing himself up until he was sitting. His tail wagged.

In the kitchen a timer sounded.

"The cake!" Olive exclaimed, jumping from the chair and bounding to the kitchen.

While her conversation with her mother was a birthday usual, the rest of Olive's day was turning out to be anything but ordinary. Or…ordinary for what she had been used to.

Normally, Olive's birthday consisted of work at The Pie Hole where Ned would awkwardly give her a small trinket of a present and a pie topped with a candle. She would then, normally, spend the evening with Digby, forcing the dog to sit through her favorite movies. Though she supposed the pooch didn't mind much.

But on this very day, Olive's birthday extravaganza was unfolding in a way she hadn't thought possible. Pim and Chuck had treated her to a girls spa day and breakfast stating that every woman needed to do it once in their life.

_"The fact that we benefit from you're treat as well is merely a coincidence." Pim explained._

_Olive snorted a response. "Something tells me this was your idea."_

_"Actually it was mine." Chuck piped in. "I asked Pim if you would like it."_

_"I confirmed that you would indeed love the day and that I not only approved of the gift, but would chip in and tag a long as well."_

Olive snorted at the memory of the conversation as she pulled the chicken she was cooking out of the oven. Only Pim she reasoned, shooting a glance at the Polaroid picture they had taken at Happy Day's Spa Day Spa. A wistful smile crossed her lips as she took in their mud-masked faces.

Olive set the cake pan atop the stove, closing the oven door and reducing the heat for her next baking need.

After the Spa treat she had been treated to a specially baked pie from Ned, who had created a special, unique birthday pie just for her. While Pim, Chuck, Ned, and Olive devoured the Birthday Berry Pie Olive was even granted a quick "Happy Birthday" from Emerson, before he stole Ned and Chuck away for yet another case. After parting with her cousin, who begrudgingly went to work, Olive grabbed Digby and made way for her apartment to call her mother.

And now she stood, readying to bake a chicken as she waited for Alfredo to arrive. While Olive had spent last year's birthday with Alfredo as well, she couldn't shake the feeling that this year would be different than anything ever before.

"You know," Olive mused aloud to Digby. "I really don't think he understands the concept of birthday. I thought I'm the one who's supposed to do nothing all day while he slaves away on a dinner and cake _for _me. I mean, really. Who ever thought of making your own birthday cake and dinner?"

Digby barked.

"Well of course he's not 'doing nothing'. I know he's been overloaded with work since the Apothecary is about to open. But you must understand my point," she said, pulling the chicken out of the refrigerator and slapping in onto the counter. "You do understand my point, don't you?" She asked, shooting a sideways glance to the dog.

Digby's tail wagged as he smiled like only a dog could.

"I really do need to stop having conversations with you."

Digby barked again.

Olive shook her head as she turned back to the chicken before her, a quite laugh escaping her lips.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me-eeeeeeee

Happy Birthday to me!"

Olive sang as she opened the oven door, checking on the chicken. The lemony-herb smell hit her and she awarded herself a moment of smug-self satisfaction.

Behind her Digby barked and licked his chops as he smelt the food.

"I just fed you," She chastised the dog.

A knock sounded at the door, making Olive jump. She quickly closed the oven door; straightening her dress as she left the kitchen. Once she was out of the way, Digby quickly trotted to the oven door. "Don't you dare!" Olive yelled to him, not even realizing she was chastising a dog for a deed of stealing he could not commit.

"Olive?" a voice sounded from the other side of her apartment door.

"I'm coming, Fredo!" She replied.

"Wait!" The man quickly exclaimed, making Olive freeze in her tracks. "Don't open the door yet."

"Why not?" Olive asked, walking up to the peep hole.

"And don't look through the peep hole, either," Alfredo's voice commanded.

Olive froze, placing her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"I have your present."

"Generally people go about the whole present concept inside."

"I know, but--," Alfredo's voice trailed and a small scuffle could be heard just outside.

"Alfredo?"

"My gift can't really be opened--it just…give me a minute. Ow!"

A minute passed and Olive could hear Alfredo's quiet mumblings from the other side of the door.

"You know," she finally spoke up. "I don't think you really understand the idea of a birthday. Forcing me to wait like so. Having me cook and bake. I thought I was the one who was supposed be doted upon today," she said, a teasing tone that only Alfredo would recognize threading through her words.

"Patience really isn't your strongest virtue is it?" He responded. Olive could practically hear his smile.

"Neither is irregularality of how I've spent my day."

"You do know irregularality isn't a word right."

"I choose not to dignify your point with an answer."

Alfredo laughed, the sound making Olive smile.

"Okay, you can come outside now."

"Shouldn't I be telling you, you can come in?" Olive quipped, stepping up to the door.

"Humor me." Came the response.

Olive smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. Had Olive had a moment to think she would have been shocked at the sight that met her. But not having that moment, Olive was blinded when a ball of fluff leapt from Alfredo's arms and into hers. She barely had time to register the fact that she had to catch the bundle before she actually did, closing her arms together as Alfredo shot forward to assist her.

"Sorry," he said, bashfully.

Olive, however, didn't hear his apology. Instead she was focused on the tiny bundle that was wiggling in her arms. A small and happy Cocker Spaniel puppy stared back at her, her little tail wagging as she tried to climb out of Olive and Alfredo's combined support. Her golden fur shimmered in the hot summer sun; warm and soft. Olive felt her heart swell as she fell instantly in love with the puppy.

"Surprise."

"This is my present?" Olive asked in awe, tearing her eyes from the puppy to look at Alfredo.

"You don't like her?" Alfredo asked, frowning slightly and looking nervous.

"No! I mean—yes. I do like her. I--," Olive looked down to the bundle in her arms, who snapped happily at her. "—love her. She's adorable. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." She finished, blinding Alfredo with her smile.

Alfredo blushed and smiled in return. "Happy Birthday," he said, before bending and kissing Olive.

Olive smiled into the kiss. "Indeed," she responded as they pulled away.

Alfredo chuckled as he put as arm on Olive's back, guiding her back into her apartment.

Olive let Alfredo lead her, making kissy noises at the puppy in her arms. The small dog responded by trying to snap at Olive's nose. Olive laughed. "Why?"

"Hm?" Alfredo asked, turning as he closed the door.

"Why did you decide to get me her?" Olive asked. "Not that I mind," she added, scratching behind the dogs ears. "I'm just curious."

"You always watch Digby. But he's not yours. And I know how much you love having him around. So I thought I'd give you a more permanent resident," Alfredo admitted quietly, waiting for Olive's reaction.

Olive smiled widely after Alfredo was finished, awkwardly clinging to him and kissing him as she balanced the squirming pup in her arm.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips as she pulled back.

"I love you too," Alfredo responded, a lazy smile gracing his lips.

"And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olive and Alfredo made to kiss again, but the puppy's squirms increased ten fold.

"I think someone wants down," Alfredo said, laughing quietly.

Olive smiled as she set the pup on the ground. The furry bundle bounded around the living room of her new home, zig-zagging through the legs of the coffee table. She slipped on a magazine on the ground, tumbling as she let out a bark of shock. She sat up, her eyes confused, making Olive and Alfredo laugh.

At the sound of the small, yappy bark, Digby came bounding into the room. The room seemed to freeze as the two dogs looked at each other; neither Olive nor Alfredo knowing how Digby would respond to another dog. Or how this new puppy would respond as well.

The freeze broke when the younger dog pounced forward, running towards Digby at full speed. She seemed to dance around him, barking and yapping at this much taller being so much like herself. Digby, for his part, sat on his haunches; tilting his head in confusion as this new being jumped around him.

The puppy jumped, nipping at Digby's ear. She landed with a thump, barking and wagging her tail. Digby barked and jumped back, making the puppy do the same. They stood, their noses almost touching. Digby sniffed, slowly inching forward. Their noses touched and the puppy yelped, running away from Digby and running to Olive.

Olive bent and picked the small bundle up, laughing quietly.

"Digby do you like your new friend?" Olive asked, cradling the pup as Alfredo scratched behind her ears.

Digby tilted his head, sniffing the air, he turned back to the kitchen and walked from the room. The timer went off, making Olive jump. "The chicken!" she exclaimed, setting the puppy in Alfredo's unexpected arms and shuffling towards the kitchen.

Alfredo laughed. "Something tells me your life just got very interesting," he said to the puppy, following Olive's tracks to the kitchen. A small yap was his earned response.

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Alfredo asked, piercing a piece of chicken and eating it.

Olive took a sip of wine and looked to the ground, where her new puppy was playing with a bored Digby's tail. She sighed. "I don't know." She paused. "What do you think I should name her?"

"Turbo?" Alfredo asked after the small pup ran around the coffee table after pouncing on Digby's tail.

Olive snorted. "Or Lightening Dash?" she responded sarcastically.

"Spike."

"Speed Racer"

"Sonic Boom."

"If I'm going to name her Sonic Boom, I might as well name her Howard," Olive said with a snort.

"You do realize those two names have absolutely nothing in common right?"

"I'm merely saying that if I name her something as random as Sonic Boom I might as well name her something as random as Howard."

"But Howard isn't random."

"It is if you're a female dog."

"Touché." Alfredo replied with a smile, pointing his fork in Olive's direction.

Olive smiled as she finished the rest of her dinner. "Ready for cake?"

"Aren't you supposed to wait an hour after dinner to have dessert?"

"That's swimming after eating," Olive said, standing and gathering their plates. "So are you ready for it?"

"You're eager," Alfredo observed with a smile.

"I like getting to the good stuff. And dessert is the good stuff," she explained. "Besides, perhaps I enjoy being serenaded and doted upon while Happy Birthday is sung to me."

"No humility with you, is there?"

"Attention is my middle name," Olive replied as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

"You made a whole cake?" Alfredo said, having followed Olive into the adjoining room.

"You expected to select pieces?" Olive asked, handing over the dishes as Alfredo began to wash them.

The man shrugged. "Just don't expect me to eat it all," he said with a smile.

Olive smirked. "I slaved away on it all day. You're gonna eat it all if I have to force feed you."

Alfredo laughed as he continued to wash the dishes. Olive smiled, listening to his deep, comforting laugh, as she grabbed two clean forks. "Plates or pan?" she asked.

"You're the Birthday Girl. What ever you want."

"Straight from the pan."

"Because putting it on the plate would ruin its taste?"

"Because it's fun and you told me to pick," Olive said, slapping Alfredo's arm lightly. He smiled. "Grabbed the pan, will you?"

"Of course," Alfredo replied, picking up the cake pan from the counter.

The couple began to make their way from the kitchen when a yelp sounded from the other room and before either realized what was happening Olive's new puppy ran into the kitchen. Olive stumbled backwards, trying to avoid stepping on her new treasure, running right into Alfredo; sending them both to the ground, Olive atop Alfredo. The cake pan flew from Alfredo's hands at the collision, flying high into the air before making its quick decent back to the ground; landing soundly on Olive's head and shoulders.

"Ugh," Olive groaned, wiping at the cake and frosting in her face.

Alfredo laughed at the look of shocked horror on Olive's face. "Well that's one way to have your cake," he said.

Olive rolled her eyes, grabbed a chunk of cake, and smeared in Alfredo's face. "Yummy isn't it?"

"Quite."

Near by the young pup sat, watching as the two humans before her embraced in a lip lock.

* * *

An hour later, Olive and Alfredo sat snuggled together on Olive's couch, cleaned of all remnants of birthday cake. The sun had set in the sky, letting the stars and the moon light the night. Though the two sat in an air conditioned apartment, the heat from outside seemed to slip through the walls. Digby was lying next to the couch, lazily watching as the new puppy explored her unknown surroundings.

Olive sighed, burrowing deeper into Alfredo's side. His arm tightened around her in response. She smiled and closed her eyes.

As her eyes drifted close, Olive could hear the patter of feet as her birthday present ran around her apartment, sniffing at the new things she discovered. There was a yelp and a thump and Olive was certain the puppy had tripped again. And then there was silence.

Alfredo laughed, Olive feeling the deep vibrations emanating from his chest instead of hearing it. "Look," Alfredo's voice whispered in her ear as he shook her shoulder.

Olive opened her eyes to see Alfredo pointing to Digby.

The dog was looking towards his stomach with a bewildered confusion; for settled perfectly against his side was her new puppy, sound asleep.

"She tripped and ran into him," Alfredo explained, quietly, as if afraid to wake a new born. "The minute she hit his side she was out."

Digby continued to stare at the bundle next to him before he slowly lowered his head back down, falling asleep in an instant.

Olive and Alfredo continued to watch the two dogs, the rising and falling of their chests the only movements the animals made. Olive smiled and burrowing closer to Alfredo's side.

"Delilah."

"What?" Alfredo asked, tilting his head down to look at the woman in her arms.

"That's her name," Olive explained. "Delilah."

"Any particular reason why?" Alfredo asked.

Olive shrugged, "She looks like a Delilah, don't you think?" She asked, letting her eyes fall close again.

Alfredo smiled and pulled Olive even closer. "That she does."

Olive sighed, letting her body relax into Alfredo's, certain that only one would could justify how she felt…Perfect.

_Fin_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go! I hope you enjoyed this one shot!!

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!


End file.
